


Sugar-bean Coffee Co.

by nebulousubscript, revolutionaryachilles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Suga probably has a smoothie addiction, The Sugawaras own a coffee shop, They're both so oblivious, bless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousubscript/pseuds/nebulousubscript, https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryachilles/pseuds/revolutionaryachilles
Summary: Michimiya lead Daichi up to a counter where a barista was facing away from them, cleaning some mugs."Hey Suga!""Hey Michimiya. The usual, I assume?""Two, actually."He turns around in surprise, and Daichi feels like he's been punched in the stomach - in the best possible way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic me and my friend co-wrote because DaiSuga?? Is?? Perfect?? (At this point in time, they don't have an account, but if they make one I will tag them ;)) Small disclaimer: we are both British so some things may be spelt a little weirdly for those of you used to American spelling - hope you enjoy the coffee shop hell regardless.

Sawamura Daichi closed the door behind him. This was the start of a whole new life; he had arrived at a new university, just before the new semester. The click of the lock on the door snapped him out of his daydream, and he stared out of the window, cobwebs clung to the corners and patches of mould grew at the windowsill. The red four by four drove away with his parents inside - Daichi wasn't one to get especially emotional but he swallowed back a growing lump in his throat; he wouldn't see his parents for a good few months at least. And this was going to be something entirely new: new lessons, new people, new experiences... Daichi balled his hands into fists and sat down on his small bed. The wooden frame creaked slightly under his muscular build as he flopped back on the greying, slightly moth-eaten mattress and sighed. He was dreading unpacking, and considering the large number of boxes containing furniture and two large suitcases it was pretty clear why.But if he didn't do it now, Daichi knew his laziness would come back to bite him in the bum later, so he (reluctantly) got up and opened the first box.

Eventually, Daichi had managed to put sheets on his bed, sort his clothes into a small drawer-set, and was about to start work on assembling his desk before his phone buzzed loudly in his pocket.

 **Michimiya Yui:** Hey Daichi!! You here yet?

He smiled at the kind message from his childhood friend: she would be the only person he knew here. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen her in person for a while - but the two managed to maintain a good relationship by frequently skyping. He quickly typed out a response:

 **Me:** Yeah, got here about an hour ago. I'm currently assembling a desk... :/

Daichi hit send and it seemed like only seconds later his phone buzzed, signalling a reply. 

**Michimiya Yui:** Ahaha have fun with that!! hey, if you r free after want me too show u around? there is a coffee place too! we could catch up? (=ﾟωﾟ)

Daichi grinned - she was like a sister to him. He couldn't say no to a coffee and a catch up; it would be nice to have a proper grasp of this place, seeing as it was his new home... He typed a reply:

 **Me:** Sounds good! See you later? How is 1:30?

 **Michimiya Yui:** see ya then!! :)

Daichi had to plan his day - it kept him in an orderly fashion, which he liked. He rested his hands on his hips, staring at what was about to (somehow) become a desk and raised his eyebrows. He picked up the small, plastic screwdriver included in the box and winced. It would be a miracle if it didn't snap. Taking great care with each individual screw, Daichi managed to retain the screwdriver until halfway through the last screw, where it snapped in his hands.  
 _'It did well'_ , he thought to himself, _'certainly better than I thought it would.'_  
He considered asking around for another screwdriver, but made do with a coin and one of his fingernails. He pushed the table up below the window and admired his handiwork. It was a desk. He'd _built_ a desk. Checking the time, he realised he should probably ask Michimiya where exactly they were to meet. He assumed (or at least hoped) it was outside the dorms, as he didn't know his way around.

 **Me:** We're meeting outside the dorms, right?

Daichi bit his lip, pondering about the coffee shop Michimiya had mentioned; he was a big fan of the stuff so having somewhere quiet to go and relax _would_ be nice. His phone buzzed, making him jump:

 **Michimiya Yui:** yep! don't get lost lol, see you soon Daichiii ☆

Daichi didn't reply, as she seemed to have ended the conversation there. He hoped that things wouldn't be uncomfortable around the two - it suddenly hit him that Michimiya might have a boyfriend (or girlfriend). Daichi's brow furrowed at the thought, if she did then they'd better treat her right. He shook his head, he was too brotherly around her. She would probably (definitely) be laughing at him right now. Grabbing a hoodie, as the weather wasn't great, he slipped it on and locked his door behind him. He walked down the stairs, and immediately spotted Michimiya hanging out at the foot of the staircase.  
"Michimiya!" He said loudly to get her attention, and really excited to see her again after so long.  
Not a second after she turned around, he was engulfed in a warm hug.  
"Daichi!" she pulled away and grinned, "It's great to see you!" She pouted, "The webcams didn't really show how tall you've gotten though."  
Daichi shot her a smug grin, before they both burst into laughter.  
Realising they were drawing (lots) of attention from people who perhaps didn't want to be disturbed, Daichi prompted: "Should we get going?"  
Michimiya nodded and whispered into Daichi's ear, standing on her tiptoes.   
"Don't worry about people staring, it's only because you're new!" She shot a reassuring smile at him and squeezed his hand.   
"So, this is all pretty strange, huh?"   
Michimiya gave him a sympathetic glance, "it will all become pretty normal soon. Classes officially start tomorrow so there is today to settle in and get to know some of the assholes you will be spending your year with!"  
Daichi must have looked fairly scared as Michimiya playfully punched him in the shoulder, "I'm kidding! Everyone here is super nice. You're gonna fit right in."  
"That's good," Daichi smiled, "So, where are we going first, o dearest guide?"  
"I'll probably just show you the way into town from campus. We can get a coffee or something; there's a place called the Sugar-bean which is really good."  
"I could really do with a coffee right about now," Daichi agreed, "What would you recommend?"  
"I generally prefer the lattes myself," she said, skipping brightly down the pathway, "but you're more of an espresso guy, right?"  
"Yeah, usually. I'll have whatever you have though."

They make their way down the pebbly path, Michimiya pointing out various blocks and 'landmarks' on the way. Daichi made a mental note on where everything was and prayed that he would remember when it really mattered (for example, when he was late for a class). He tried to focus on the river of speech flowing uninterrupted from Michimiya but found his mind was wandering: what were the people here like? Would they tease him because of his height? Did they serve protein shakes at the canteen? All of this was critical information. Michimiya was excitedly explaining the coffee shop now, and Daichi decided to actually tune in.   
"And like, _the coffee_! It's so damn good, and it's pretty quiet in there. It's a great study spot!"  
"That sounds really cool," Daichi nodded as Michimiya stopped them out in front of a small shop on the corner, painted a refreshing cornflower blue.  
"Here we are!" She said, pushing the door open enthusiastically. Many people near the front looked over to them in confusion, and in some cases annoyance, before returning to their own conversations. Michimiya lead Daichi up to a counter where a barista was facing away from them, cleaning some mugs.  
"Hey Suga!"  
"Hey Michimiya. The usual, I assume?"  
"Two, actually."  
He turns around in surprise, and Daichi feels like he's been punched in the stomach - in the best possible way.

The barista was... really beautiful.

His wide, chestnut eyes gave Daichi a once-over, and he extended his hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Sugawara Koushi, but feel free to just call me Suga." Daichi nodded, slightly distracted by the light reflected almost enchantingly in his silver hair. Daichi blinked, and took his hand, hoping nothing about his behaviour was off.  
"Sawamura Daichi."  
Suga gave the customer a warm smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling, causing the small mole by his lashes to almost disappear. Suga had unusually long eyelashes for a boy, Daichi noticed. Were all the boys here this...pretty?  
"Ahem" Suga coughed quietly, Daichi had been staring at Suga for a while now and the coffee cups were sat on the counter.   
"Oh! Sorry, sorry..." Daichi exclaimed, rummaging around in his pocket to pay. Michimiya rolled her eyes and nudged Daichi - he had forgotten to grab the cups. Daichi looked very embarrassed as he took the coffee and shuffled off to sit at an empty table. Michimiya sat opposite him whilst Daichi felt rather flustered.  
"You okay?" She asked, clearly holding back laughter.   
He groaned softly and put his head in his hands, "How weird was I?"  
"You don't want me to answer. But you were pretty weird. Well, at least to me," she paused, seeming to be contemplating something.  
"I might go and get something to eat. You want anything?" She asked, throwing a longing glance up to the array of foods on display.  
Laughing, he said, "Go ahead."

After a while, Michimiya returned cake-less to the table, and Daichi raised an eyebrow.   
"He's got a few more customers now, so Suga said he'll bring it over when it's done."  
Daichi nodded, taking small sips from his coffee. He must admit, it certainly tasted very good.  
"Hey, sorry for the wait."   
Daichi watched as Suga maneuvered his way through the tables smoothly to get to their table, and noticed for the first time how nice Suga's legs were (the counter had been in the way before).  
"Can I just say you guys make a lovely couple?" Daichi took a sharp intake of breath and blushed slightly, meanwhile Michimiya choked on her coffee and slapped her knee.   
"What, me and Daichi?! Pffft, he is like my older brother! Gross!" She said in between snorts of laughter. Daichi simply nodded and gave a weak smile - he was busy trying to decipher how old Sugawara was.   
Suga bit his lip, "I do apologise! I assumed, sorry about that" He gave a nervous smile to the pair. Daichi took another sip of the coffee, and watched as Suga placed two plates containing generous slices of chocolate cake.  
"Thanks," Daichi said, throwing the barista an offhanded (and probably flustered) smile: it was really weird to think of Michimiya as anything but a friend. After the silver-haired boy had left and was safely out of earshot, Daichi asked,  
"How did you guys meet? Does he know you because you're a regular here?"  
"Well, yeah, but he was also in my old school. He was in another class, but we had conversations occasionally. He goes to our university by the way."  
"Is he in our year then?" Daichi subtly probed, excited to be getting the answers he so desperately craved.  
"Yeah. Don't know what he's taking though," she paused furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, "Speaking of, I don't believe you've told me what you take?"  
"I'm taking Psychology and PE. Good for being a coach, you know?" She nodded in agreement, sipping absentmindedly from her cup. "What about you?"  
"Me? Oh I'm doing PE and History! We will probably see each other around the sports halls kinda regularly then?" Michimiya grinned and set down her coffee cup, "Everything probably seems pretty strange but trust me you will fit right in here - everyone is super welcoming!" Michimiya mumbled with her mouth full of cake, and feeling Daichi's gaze, promptly covered it to stop chocolate crumbs from escaping and spraying him.

"Michimiya..." Daichi got her attention, and tried his best to hold back his laughter, "you've uh, got a bit of cake kind of here."  
He gestured to her entire face and burst out laughing at her unamused expression. Unfortunately, this left his own slice of cake unguarded, and he looked up to find half of it gone - no doubt on a holiday into Michimiya's stomach.  
"No!" He exclaimed playfully, exaggerating his facial expression into one of complete sorrow. Michimiya gave a grin like a madwoman and quickly snatched the last half, but took pity on Daichi and only broke off a small corner for herself, leaving the rest for Daichi.   
"You are a growing man, you need your food!" She said, wiping her face with the back of her hand. 

Michimiya gestured for Suga to come over once again, the pale haired boy glanced up and looked a little confused at first but came over too the table.   
"Suga! Thank you for the wonderful coffee!" Michimiya said, punching his shoulder. Daichi simply stood there, trying to keep his cool desperately, until Michimiya not so subtly elbowed him,  
"Oh! T-thank you...Suga" Daichi exclaimed.   
Suga flashed a smile at him and held out his hand, "It's a pleasure, I hope too see you again Daichi!" Suga reached out and punched Michimiya lightly in return, sticking out his tongue at her. They both laughed, and Michimiya said "It's kind of our thing," upon noticing Daichi's confused look. They say goodbye once more, and start walking back to campus, Suga closing up behind them.  
Daichi checked his phone - it was 4 o'clock, but then it was a Sunday, so some shops did shut a little earlier.  
"So Dai, what'd ya think of Sugawara?"  
The teasing tone to Michimiya's voice was unmistakable, "You weren't exactly being subtle when you were checking him out just now."  
Daichi groaned. "Shut up! I wasn't checking him out!" He turned to see the look on Michimiya's face and knew that there was zero point in trying to hide it.   
"Okay fine I was, but it's his fault. For looking nice I mean." Daichi shoved his hands in his pockets and tried too look casual. His mind was swimming with thoughts of this boy, who was he? Where did he come from? Did he like sports? Daichi zoned out.   
Michimiya was laughing again, "Oh my God Daichi, you literally just glazed _over_ right then. You totally have a thing for Suga!" She exclaimed, shoving him.  
"Ssh! What if somebody hears you?" Her normally bright laugh sounded more like a taunt now, he realised as she grinned devilishly in his direction. He felt a rush of cold run through his veins.  
"Oh _please_ don't try to set us up."  
Upon no reply, he looked at her again, only to be affronted by her 'plotting' face. Oh God, this was bad.  
"Michimiya please... I don't like him like that I _just_ think he's attractive!" He pleaded, and Michimiya grins further at his anguish.  
"I won't. But I do come here everyday. There's no harm in doing some," she paused, looking him in the eye, "scouting." Daichi stopped dead in his tracks.   
"I swear to _**God**_ Michimiya I will kill you if you try and 'scout' me and Suga!" He said angrily. Michimiya was a fantastic friend but she had a habit of matchmaking people who didn't necessarily want to have their matches made. Daichi prayed for the sake of his dignity that he wouldn't develop any romantic feelings for Suga. Michimiya hadn't replied. She was obviously deep in thought about how to set up Daichi and Suga; her face still held a menacing grin.

The dorm block drew into sight and Daichi held back a sigh of relief, "Anyway, thanks for showing me around."  
"It's no problem! I'll see you around campus, friend-o!"  
They part ways, and Daichi returned to his dorm. He felt his heart drop at the boxes that remained on the floor.  
"Here we go." He said, reaching to continue sorting his things out. He reluctantly began the laborious task of folding and arranging more of his clothes and setting up his textbooks. Some of the items gave him a sudden and unexpected pang of emotion, as he suddenly missed his parents and friends he left behind. Daichi quickly shut the box he was unpacking and sat down at his newly crafted desk, taking a deep breath and closing his weary eyes. This was a new beginning for him, new friends, new subjects, a whole new place, new relationships... Daichi bit his lip at that last thought. He hadn't been in one for a long while, but he was used to Michimiya constantly trying to set him up with people. He thought about the barista, Suga, he'd met earlier in the day. There was no doubt that Daichi thought he was attractive... but then again, who wouldn't? Shiny silver hair, smooth skin, beauty mark... and a really nice ass. However, he wouldn't go as far as saying he wanted to date the guy (at least, yet). He had nothing against becoming friends first though. He sighed again, something that was becoming a regularity, and made a mental note to ask Michimiya where the gym was at some point, so he could try and spend some of this pent-up energy working out.

Unfortunately, this led to him wondering if Suga ever worked out. He probably did - with legs like those. Daichi's train of thought slowly drifted to images of Sugawara and him at the gym together, he smacked his head in a feeble attempt to stop thinking such ridiculous things. Still...lifting weights with the silver-haired boy wasn't a bad thought. Daichi bit his lip, he didn't want to get some stupid crush. He was going to focus on his education and not get distracted by some barista he met that day. Even if it was a really attractive barista...who he wouldn't mind kissing.   
"Shit!" Daichi exclaimed, standing suddenly. He needed to stop thinking such stupid things. It was just that he found Sugawara hot (really hot). Nothing more. Besides, the barista probably thought he was stupid after how awkward he'd been today.

The clock read 09:34pm. He'd been thinking about this for God knew how long, after abandoning his half-unpacked suitcase in the middle of the floor.  
 _'Priorities'_ , Daichi thought, closing the curtains and continuing to haphazardly fold his clothes (he really was trying) and lay them into his storage unit. Finally the suitcase was empty, and he pushed it underneath his bed. That was a good job done. It was early yet he wasn't feeling great, an ugly mix of nerves and confusion swirling dizzyingly in his stomach. Daichi swallowed and began to change into night clothes; a pair of black sweatpants and a white t shirt, and whilst cleaning his teeth in the communal bathroom he made sure to look as normal as possible, so he didn't attract much attention. Daichi began to wonder what Suga dressed like on an everyday basis, as when they had seen each other earlier he was in a uniform of some sort (blue apron, black jeans and a white button up. That all fitted him perfectly). Daichi was doing it. Again: he began to feel uneasy, as he didn't want to ruin this possible friendship. He slapped the sides of his face to clear his mind (a habit he'd picked up from Michimiya and never managed to drop), and laid in bed.  
 _'Might as well get an early night'_ , he thought, yawning widely. He had Physical Education Practical tomorrow morning after all, so he'd need his strength. On that thought, he closed his eyes and started drifting off. In the morning, the only thing he would remember about his dreams would be the smell of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Ayy hey hey I'm back again with another chapter :DD ~  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos on Chapter 1 <3

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP** -  
The sudden din from the alarm jerked Koushi back into reality. His eyes lazily fluttered open and he stifled a large yawn: it was early (at least for him). He sat up in bed, strands of silver hair sticking out in every direction, and stretched his arms. Bleary eyed, he grabbed his phone from where it was charging, and turned it on. He had a message from his colleague who also worked in the coffee shop, a boy two years his junior named Kageyama Tobio.

**Kageyama Tobio** : "Hey Suga, you working late again tomorrow?"

Koushi tapped a quick response,

**Me** : Mmhm! You should be too Kageyama, don't forget! (^_^*)

**Kageyama Tobio** : I won't. See you at 4. Good Luck at University.

**Me** : Good Luck in your 2nd year! :3

Koushi put his phone down and changed into some clothes: he wore some pastel blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt. He also folded his apron and put it into his bag alongside a bunch of other art supplies - he had an art lecture until 11 (and he'd be watching the shop from 12 to 7) but he wasn't sure if he'd need his stuff. _'Better safe than sorry'_ , he figured, tying his shoes and grabbing a smoothie from the fridge - he'd need sustenance if he were to make it through his first day.  
"Bye Mum, Dad!" He shouted, before starting to walk to the room where his art lecture would take place.

The sun was hidden by a group of slate-coloured clouds, to which Koushi frowned; he wasn't a massive fan of bad weather. He shifted his bag on his shoulder and arrived on site - plenty of students were already there. Whilst large groups of kids (and adults) all huddled together like sheep around the campus, Koushi generally tried to keep himself to himself, reasoning that he should let people come and talk to him of their own free will rather than forcing bubbly introductions down their throats. He wondered if the awkward guy from yesterday, Daichi, was in any of his classes - but he doubted it. Koushi wasn't really one to judge, but Daichi didn't look particularly artistic and chances were that Koushi didn't have art class with him. _'I could always be wrong though'_ , he contradicted himself as he made his way to where the art lecture was, and joined the quiet queue waiting outside. He checked the time - he still had 5 minutes until the lecture began, so he logged onto his Instagram quickly to see if anything had happened that he should be aware of - nothing, it seemed, so he logged off again and double-checked that his phone was on silent. After what seemed like years, the professor finally emerged from the room and invited them in. Koushi weaved in and out of the rows of tables and sat down upon one of the cold, hard, plastic chairs near the back and took from his bad a notebook, pen and a few basic art supplies in preparation for the lecture ahead. Absentmindedly, he straightened the pink crown of flowers that he sported in his fluffy silver hair, and stifled another yawn ( _BAD_ idea to watch that cooking series so late at night). He found his mind wandering whether or not he would see Daichi again - Michimiya deserved someone nice to take care of her, and Daichi was blushing throughout his entire time at the shop - he obviously liked her. The professor cleared his throat, and Koushi cleared his mind of further musing about Daichi's love life, setting them aside for a later date.

For the rest of the 3-hour long lecture, Koushi did two things: he made notes (for if he gave it his all now, good would come later) and tried to analyse the nature of Michimiya's relationship with Daichi. It was obvious to all who saw them that the two liked each other, just the extent was unclear. He'd need to examine them again to be sure. The class was dismissed, and he walks home, furrowing his brow and biting his lip. Once home, he scanned his notes (so he'd have them saved onto his computer), and put his supplies away. Sadly, he hadn't done anything other than take notes, but really that was to be expected from a university lecture, on the history of art no less. He glanced at the time and groaned, hearing the familiar voice of his mother.  
"Kou! It's your shift honey!"   
"I'm coming!" He replied, grabbing his drawing tablet on the way. 

It was pretty quiet at the cafe - only a few students sat in the corner, sipping at lattes and various other concoctions as they mulled over their assignments. Koushi yawned and perched on a stool - effortlessly sketching coffee cups and various other objects that caught his eye. The bell on the door chimed suddenly, and Koushi jumped up, immediately greeting the customer with a warm smile.  
Michimiya skipped in, grinning wildly.  
"Hey Suga!"  
Suga returned the grin, "Hey Michimiya. How was PE?" Automatically, he started to make her order; knowing it off by heart.  
"Would you believe it? We did nothing except theory for the entire session. So boring," she groaned, but perked up a little, "I've got a practical lesson tomorrow after lunch though. How'd your art lecture go?"  
Koushi shrugged, "More or less the same. I just took notes for the entire time, we didn't do any studies or anything."   
"Aww that sucks," she said whilst handing over the money for her drink.  
"Hey, you take Psychology, right?" She asked.  
Koushi nodded, "Yeah! I do, why?"  
Michimiya's eyes shone with a slightly sinister light, "Oh, no reason, no reason," she replied slowly, her brown eyes still twinkling mischievously. She scared him sometimes. Repressing a shiver, Koushi handed over the hot drink along with a nervous smile and Michimiya gave him a suggestive wink before wandering over to an empty table. Koushi was quite frankly very baffled: _'What the hell was that all about?'_ He shrugged and returned to his sketching - he was sure all would probably become clear soon; it usually did with Michimiya (who was a notoriously awful secret keeper). Koushi took a sip from the smoothie he had stashed under the counter (as he wasn't supposed to be drinking anything off the menu), yawned, and checked the time - discovering there was still quite a while before Kageyama was due to arrive to help. The shop was now empty, so he started to add colour to the various different coffee-related items he'd drawn. His stylus created quick lines on the screen, curving effortlessly around each other and adding vibrancy to the neat forms of the sketches. He was a talented student, yet he wasn't one to brag about his skills (although he did post some of his art on his tumblr account which had a relatively large following). Suga felt a little pride blossom within him as he thought about that, finishing a line with a flourish. He had drawn a variety of coffee cups and cakes, each shaded and coloured to his liking. He scribbled a signature down at the bottom, before serving another customer who had come in. The door rang again, and Kageyama walked in, 15 minutes early, as per the norm.  
"Hey Kageyama!"  
"Suga-san," he replied quietly, nodding and putting on his apron, moving behind the counter alongside Koushi.  
"Excited for rush hour?"  
"No."  
Koushi giggled at the black-haired boy's bluntness, and ruffled his hair a little. Kageyama scowled at his hair being messed up, and he automatically swatted away Koushi's hand, rearranging his choppy fringe.   
"Aw don't be so down Kags!" Koushi said brightly, Kageyama rolled his eyes at the nickname (he hated it unless it was his friend Hinata who called him that, Koushi had observed). He set down his tablet and perched on a stool, crossing his legs.   
"So how is second year so far?" He inquired, resting his chin on his hands. Kageyama made a face at him; clearly it was going fantastically.   
"Eh, you know. Fine." Kageyama shrugged.   
Raising an eyebrow, Koushi repeated himself, "How have the lessons been Kageyama?" He felt Kageyama's breathy sigh on the side of his cheek.  
"They've been okay. Hinata's not in my class this year either so I don't have anyone to talk to while doing pair-work."  
Koushi ' _aww_ '-ed a little, followed by a little giggle. The situations Kageyama could get himself into...the black-haired boy had always been a bit of a pickle.  
"What about you?"  
"Me?" Koushi responded, surprised - it was rare for Kageyama to try and make conversation, but he had heard from Hinata that he was trying to improve Kageyama's 'social skills'. Evidently he was doing a pretty good job of it. He flashed a smile, "They're okay, I suppose! This morning's art lecture bored me half to death though," he moaned, "I took all my supplies too! I looked like SUCH an idiot."   
Kageyama smiled slightly, "At least you're understanding it. We did something to do with circles in maths today and all I could think about from that point onward was how the other day Hinata threw a volleyball at my face. I think he broke me. " Kageyama complained, whilst spraying and wiping down the counter.   
Koushi sighed, "Kageyama you can't break someone by throwing a volleyball in their face. It's not possible," then whispering into his ear, " _especially_ with Hinata's arm."  
The taller boy snorted. As Koushi was about to bring up a new topic of conversation ("How _is_ Hinata?"), the doorbell rang, signalling the beginning of rush hour.  
"Buckle up." He said to Kageyama, who nodded in agreement, already used to the onslaught of customers who came to get a coffee after work. The two didn't get much of a break until nearly an hour later, where Koushi gave Kageyama a glass of water, taking a sip from his own.  
"That was rough," Kageyama said, sighing.  
"And we've still got two and a half hours to go," Koushi paused, contemplating whether or not to question Kageyama about his red-headed friend.  
"You mentioned him earlier, but how is Hinata?"  
Kageyama took a sip of water and paused, "He-he's okay yeah.." Kageyama looked a mixture between uncomfortable and irritated - it was hard to tell which. Koushi raised an eyebrow and decided to question him further, "What happened? Did you guys..." He didn't want to actually say it. He was pretty sure nothing happened between them, as they were basically inseparable. (Plus, last time Koushi had seen them they were holding hands and disappearing behind the gym - to make out probably). Kageyama took another long drink and folded his arms around himself.  
"Come on Kageyama, I know you're hiding something," Koushi pleaded, prodding him lightly in the shoulder. However, before he could get his answer, the doorbell rang again as they were met with a couple more coffee orders.  
"Tell me," Koushi insisted as they worked at side-by-side machines.  
"No it's nothing really - he's just acting a bit strange recently. I'm just worried about him, that's all." Kageyama hissed back. Serving another several coffees to a group of girls who were giggling and whispering, probably about Kageyama, Koushi thought, as the young barista often caught the eye of a large number of girls that came here. Koushi found it hilarious when Kageyama acted really awkward around girls who would ask him for his name (and in one case, phone number - he'd refused). Obviously he'd just sat back and laughed at him.   
"Are you sure you are okay?" |Koushi said with a concerned face. He was always worried about Kageyama, as he was a very reserved person.  
"I'll be fine. It's Hinata we're talking about here - he can't keep a secret to save his life."  
Koushi hummed in agreement as they served the gaggle of girls, who he confirmed, in fact to be eyeing Kageyama. Not like the boy noticed though. He was about as oblivious as a wall is solid. Eventually, the shop quietened down once more - significantly more so after the girls had left. _'It's about time'_ , Koushi thought, _'they've been here close to an hour'_.  
"I hope you didn't have much homework Kageyama." he said absentmindedly.  
Kageyama's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh crap I do - I'll do it when I get home. " he shrugged and finished stacking some mugs. Koushi rolled his eyes, he was constantly scolding Kageyama for not doing his homework (just like his mother).  
"Hang on, let me just go grab the broom. Be right back!" Koushi sang before practically skipping out of the room. Kageyama finished up cleaning the surfaces and was about to collapse on a chair when the bell rung, signalling a customer. A tall, dark haired figure stood in the doorway, looking slightly indecisive. Kageyama squinted, trying to get a better glimpse of the figure in the doorway.  
"Oi, if you want a coffee, order one. Don't stand in the doorway, you'll put off other customers."  
"Ah! Sorry, sorry," the tall figure finally stepped into the shop, just as Koushi came jogging back in.  
"Is there a problem, Kageyama?"  
"No, it's fine now."  
It was then Koushi noticed the man standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.  
"Hey! Daichi, right?"  
"Oh yeah." The other confirmed, smiling warmly.  
"You two know each other?" Kageyama asked.  
"Acquaintances," Koushi replied offhandedly, "What would you like? You're probably our last customer."  
"Oh, just a latte please."  
Daichi said, his eyes kept on flickering at his shoes showing how nervous he was.   
"I'll make the drink," Kageyama said, raising an eyebrow at Koushi, who shrugged in response.  
"So what brings you here this late hour, Daichi?"  
"Uh, I wanted a coffee..."  
Of course. Koushi cringed mentally. Smooth, real smooth. Daichi must've sensed his embarrassment, as he quickly tried to make the situation a little less awkward.  
"I actually just came from the gym, and walked past here on the way back to campus."  
Koushi smiled in relief as Kageyama handed the coffee to Daichi in a takeaway cup, and Koushi nodded at him to signal he could leave.  
"Bye Kageyama, tell me if Hinata gets better!" he yelled.  
"T-thanks," Daichi said, following Kageyama out the door.  
"No problem."  
Koushi followed and flipped the 'OPEN' sign in the door to read 'CLOSED".  
"Mum, I closed up shop!"  
He heard no reply. She was probably busy. He was utterly exhausted, with heavy bones he heaved himself upstairs for a shower. He grabbed his laptop and quickly tapped in his password for his tumblr account, nothing like a little late night browsing. Syncing up his tablet with his laptop, so he decided to post the sketches from today.   
_**"A few doodles from today at work (*^ ^*)"**_ ,Suga captioned it. Within a few minutes he already had 50+ notes, and he smiled. He was glad that people enjoyed what he did - that always have him a little boost every day. He spent a large number of the night's remaining hours reading a particularly good doujinshi - which had actually inspired one of his short comics. He yawned - was it really 11pm already? _'I should probably sleep.'_ , he thought to himself. He had psychology the next day, so he made sure to put a notebook in his bag as he got changed into his pyjamas. He collapsed on his bed and didn't open his eyes until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be up on either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day itself (GMT) - as a Christmas bonus thing~


	3. Chapter 3

Koushi woke bleary-eyed that Saturday morning; he had treated himself to a long lie-in as the previous week had worn him out completely. He stretched his back and shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing various different fruits and shoving them into a blender - he was planning on heading to the gym and having a day to himself, so a smoothie was always good to take on the go.  
It was just a happy coincidence that Daichi happened to go to the same gym.  
That being said however, Koushi had no idea if Daichi would be there that day. He yawned and slumped down on a stool, waiting for the blender to finish. A thick pinkish liquid was left, which he poured into a bottle and left on the counter whilst he got into some workout clothes. On the way out, he shouted a chirpy "Goodbye!" to his parents who were watching the TV whilst setting up shop (he received a "Be back for lunch honey!" in return), grabbed his smoothie and put his headphones in as he adopted a brisk gait on the way to the gym. Koushi's trainers added an extra skip to his step, enabling him to bounce slightly off the pavement as he walked (something Hinata had found amazing, asking about the trainer brand loudly). He was a regular at the gym, however he didn't go everyday - more once or twice a week - but as it was a relatively small town, that was enough for the majority of staff to know his name.

Koushi walked over to the treadmills, taking off his hoodie and gently placing it beside his smoothie on the floor (making sure to keep them both out of everyone's way). He was about to start running when he heard his name:  
"Sugawara?"  
As he turned around, he was faced with Daichi, who was looking at him with something strange upon his countenance.  
_'Is it my outfit? Do I have something in my hair?'_ Koushi thought, looking down at his blue shirt and white shorts to ensure he hadn't spilt anything on them. Koushi looked back up and swallowed; Daichi was wearing black shorts and a dark grey tank top, which _really_ showcased the finely toned muscles covering the man's body. How hadn't he noticed how well built Daichi was? The man was ripped!  
"Oh! H-hey Daichi!" Koushi stuttered out weakly, making an effort to act as if he did not just spend an indecorous amount of time checking the other out. Daichi still had the same odd expression on.  
"Daichi? Are you okay?" Koushi stepped forward to take Daichi's temperature, but before he could touch the taller man, he grabbed his hand.  
"Oh no, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought."  
Koushi nodded, relieved, "Are you going to go on the treadmill too?"  
"I usually do weights," _'Obviously'_ , Koushi thought, " but I'll join you if you want."  
"Why not?"

The two started running alongside each other, and Koushi noticed that his machine was on a higher setting that Daichi's (he couldn't help but feel a bit smug at that). _'Then again,'_ he thought, _'if we were doing weights, Daichi would probably be lifting more than me'_.  
"How are you liking university so far? I had no idea you were in my Psychology class until you said so the other day."  
Daichi grinned, "Me neither! It was a total surprise when I saw you. I had no idea you took Psychology," he said as he raised the setting on his machine slightly (Koushi had **definitely** not raised his even higher), "to be honest I'm finding it pretty hard to concentrate in class, I'm worried I'm going to fail the class..." Daichi suddenly looked embarrassed, like he said something he didn't mean to say. He bit his lip and carried on running, he probably thought he sounded stupid, as written clearly upon his face were regret and shame.

Koushi snatched at the opportunity, "Really? Psychology's actually my best subject, so if you want I can tutor you a little."  
"Oh I wouldn't want to be any trouble-"  
"Anything for a friend, right?" Koushi continued, oblivious to Daichi's surprised (and pleased) expression, "besides, it'll help me remember the material too. Win-win, if you ask me." He flashed Daichi a wink.  
"A-are we friends?"  
"Of course! You can't say all those coffees you've ordered from me haven't been building up to nothing."  
Daichi had come in for a coffee almost everyday, mostly alongside Michimiya but occasionally he came alone. He laughed, "My mum's going to be so happy. The only real friend I have here is Michimiya."  
Koushi smirked slightly - Daichi had it bad.  
"Oh yeah, how do you guys know each other? You aren't from here, right?" he probed.

"Yui and I go way back." Daichi replied, sounding a bit far-away, "I've known her since we were kids!" He shook his head and laughed, "she sure is a handful let me tell you!"  
Koushi smiled, _'Daichi totally likes her'_ , he thought.  
"That's sweet, what subjects does she take?" Suga questioned, wondering if the pair sat together in lessons. He felt a small nagging voice at the back of his mind (he **wasn't** jealous), and shook it away almost instantly, instead focusing on running in time with Daichi.  
"PE and History," came the reply, "What about you? What do you take other than Psychology? I take PE, but Miya's in a different class."  
"Art," Daichi made a small 'mmm' sound, "before I forget, what day is convenient for studying? I can do pretty much anytime, provided I'm not in school or on shift."  
"Well, I'm probably the least busy on Fridays?"  
"Friday..." Koushi shot Daichi a cheeky smirk, "happens to be my day off."

They kept talking for what felt like hours, questioning each other about anything and everything (including, somehow, a debate on the best Pocky flavour - Daichi's was the original, but Koushi preferred the fruit flavours one could occasionally find, his particular favourite being the Blueberry ones), until Koushi decided to switch of his running machine and take a long drink of his smoothie. They had both totally lost track of time and were both sweating like mad, and Daichi was bright red in the face too. He lifted his shirt to wipe the perspiration from his forehead, and Koushi happened to glance over just at that moment. A darker blush spread on his cheeks and he tried desperately to avert his eyes but with no prevail, he swallowed and tried to keep calm. Unfortunately, Daichi caught him in the act.  
"Hm? What is it Suga?" He asked, clearly confused and (thankfully) utterly oblivious.  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something." he replied, pursing his lips in thought, "Do you want to come over to my house for lunch?"  
Daichi gulped visibly. _'No way, has he been pretending to like me this entire time?'_ Koushi thought, paranoid.  
"That's so generous of you Suga, but I really don't want to be a pain or anything..."  
Koushi felt his heart relax and started mentally planning what to wear, say and do so he didn't make a fool of himself in front of the other man - he'd have to be subtle in his matchmaking.  
"And Friday, I'm so down for that!" Daichi smiled at him and sat down on a bench nearby. He grabbed a water bottle from his gym bag and downed a majority of it in one go; he must've been incredibly thirsty after running. Koushi watched with wide-eyes.  
"Wow, nice." He laughed - he'd never seen anyone down a bottle of water in one go before.  
They stayed for a little longer, discussing things like their favourite TV shows and bands as Koushi did some wall-sits and Daichi lifted a few weights.  
Eventually he said, "Daichi, it's almost 1 o'clock. Do you want to head over now?"  
"Sure," the dark haired man replied, putting away his weights and providing Koushi with a good opportunity to check out his arms (damn). If he weren't trying to set Daichi up with Michimiya, he would be on him faster than Michimiya could eat a cake.

Daichi hitched his bag onto his muscular shoulder and nodded at Koushi, "can I quickly run home so I can shower and grab a few books?".  
Koushi nodded, although he thought it would be easier if Daichi just showered at his. _'He might want his own clothes'_ , he reasoned.  
"Sure! Come over whenever you're ready!"  
Daichi gave him a thankful smile, and he felt his stomach begin to form knots.

The pair walked out together, and walked as far as the coffee shop, as Koushi's family lived on the floor upstairs.  
Before Daichi could leave, he said: "Daichi, it's just lunch - if you're worried about being sweaty or something I can lend you some clothes and you can shower here?"  
Daichi purses his lips, clearly a little confused, "and you don't need textbooks now. We can come up with a plan for Friday today - it's not like we'd get much studying done anyway."  
"I-if it's not too much to ask..."  
"It's no problem, come in."  
His mother was at the counter, but the shop wasn't that busy.  
"Hey Koushi, Dad's just cooking lunch now. Who's your friend?"  
"Hey Mum, this is Daichi. He's in my Psychology class."  
"Pardon the intrusion. It's a pleasure to meet you." Daichi ducked his head slightly, and Koushi watched his mother nod in approval: if there was anything she appreciated, it was manners.  
"It's really no problem," she said smiling, tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear, "please make yourself at home."  
She paused, "Oh, and Koushi? You've got to look after Kageyama again next Thursday," she shrugged as Koushi raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You know how his parents get."  
_'That's true_ , Suga thought; Kageyama's parents were very fussy.  
He gestured for Daichi to follow him up the stairs at the back of the shop, and led him into his room.

/////  
END OF EDIT  
////

Suga was about to exit after Daichi but his mother hissed at him.  
"Koushi! Is he your boyfriend? He is so handsome! Oh you are so lucky!" She clasped her hands together and smiled dreamily.  
Suga jumped and turned a bright pink,  
"What! No! He is just someone from my class jeez!" He blurted out. Suga frowned and followed Daichi upstairs, trying to ignore his mothers remark. Did they look like a couple? Suga wondered, well his mum thought so, so they must have.  
"Daichi?" Suga called, "D'you want me to show you how the shower works?"  
Suga was standing outside the bathroom awaiting a reply.

He waits for a few moments, as Daichi seems to be blushing at something, staring into space...  
He hadn't heard his mother, had he?  
Immediately after Suga considers this, Daichi shakes his head and nods.  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
The blush fades from his cheeks so quickly Suga isn't sure whether it was even there in the first place, or if he'd imagined it.  
"Okay, cool! It's just in here..."  
Suga led Daichi to the bathroom, and after pointing out the functions of various different knobs, leaves the other some privacy.  
As he heard the trickle of water that indicated the shower was on, Suga set out some clothes for himself to wear after his shower, and grabs some for Daichi too, as he'd said he could borrow some.

Daichi meanwhile was enjoying the hot water rinse away the days grime, the shower was quite small compared to his bulky body.  
He rubbed soap through is cropped hair and had a last refreshing moment before stopping the water and grabbing a towel.  
Suga was waiting outside nervously, would Daichi just be wearing a towel? Would be changed? Suga nibbled on his nails contemplating these things.  
Of course, Suga wasn't going to complain if he saw Daichi wet and shirtless, Suga shook his head as his mind was stupidly wandering - again.

Besides, Daichi obviously liked Michimiya.  
He heard the water stop and ran quickly (and hopefully silently too) back to his room, grabbing the pile of clothes he'd left out for Daichi.  
Footsteps sound from behind him, and a voice says: "Hey Suga, the bathroom's free."  
Suga turns back and smiles, thanking the other as he perhaps not-so-subtly goggled at the rock-hard six-pack that adorned the others body.  
He knew Daichi was ripped, but hell.  
He didn't allow himself to breathe until he'd reached the safety of the bathroom, where he immediately felt a hot flush cover his cheeks as he took off his own clothes.  
He looked at his stomach and pouted slightly. While he wasn't unfit, Suga's flat stomach looked suddenly unimpressive compared to the mass of muscle he'd seen less than a minute ago.  
While in the shower, Suga wondered if Daichi would let him touch his abs. For research purposes, obviously.

Whilst Suga lathered his silver hair with a rose scented soap he had a little daydream about Daichi, mostly involving him shirtless.  
His stomach was tanned and slim, and very muscled, Suga envied and loved it.  
Daichi stared at the clothes left out for him, a grey hoodie and a large pair of tracksuit bottoms, he gingerly changed into them. They had a faint smell of coffee and flowers, Daichi inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.  
As he put the hoodie on he imagined Suga's embrace, it was as close as he was going to get to Suga. I mean, a handsome person like him MUST have a partner.

He'd brought his clothes into the bathroom with him, so quickly dries himself and changes into a pair of pastel blue skinny jeans and a large white sweater, that was just big enough for the sleeves to cover his hands - just as he liked it.  
He works a brush through his hair, and shakes it out to dry it slightly, before hanging up his towel and walking back to his room.  
His heart almost stops at the sight of the empty room.  
His heart almost stops because Daichi isn't there. And if Daichi wasn't in his room, that would mean...  
"Koushi, are you out of the shower? Your friend's waiting for you!"  
His mother's voice travels up the stairs, and Suga groans.  
His mother had probably shown Daichi all of his naked baby photos. All of them.  
While telling him embarrassing stories she insists are 'cute' and 'funny'.  
He's doomed.

Suga rushed downstairs as fast as his legs could carry him, only to find his mother talking Daichi's ear off, as Daichi nodded politely and sipped a cup of hot tea.  
"Daichi! How about we go..." Suga shot a glare at his mother, she simply gave him a sweet smile and said.  
"Now you boys be careful, don't do anything painful!"  
Suga's mouth dropped and he turned a bright pink.  
"M-mum!!" He squeeked, Daichi looked equally flustered.  
"Let's go!" Suga suggested before grabbing Daichi's hand and dragging him out of the room of embarrassment.

"Ugh! I'm so sorry about her, she's so embarrassing..." Suga said, blushing.  
Daichi laughed, "Don't worry about it. My parents are the same."  
There was a pause, in which Suga realised he was still holding Daichi's hand, and let go so as to not embarrass the other.  
"So, your first school play seemed to go... interestingly."  
"Daichi! Not you as well!"  
"Did you really pee? On stage?"  
Suga groaned and Daichi must've taken this as a yes, as his laughter increases and he ruffles Suga's hair.  
"It happens to the best of us, don't worry."  
Suga's world seemed suddenly a whole lot brighter.  
"No way! You wet yourself as well?"  
Daichi nodded, and they both burst into laughter, attracting lots of attention from people around them.

Suga covered his mouth in an attempt to stop the giggled from escaping. They must look like a right pair, a tall dark and handsome man with a pastel prince.  
"I'm glad the clothes fit, I was worried it would be an awkward size" Suga said, his giggled calming, "they really look good on you actually!" He exclaimed. Before slightly regretting the eagerness of his approach, Daichi smiled and softly elbowed Suga, "you aren't looking too bad yourself Suga"  
Suga laughed - was Daichi flirting?He was still in shock from the compliment to realise.

Suga fake scoffed, and raised a hand to fan his face.  
"Why THANK you dearest."  
Daichi laughs again, and they continue poking playful jokes at one another until they reach the park, where they decide to sit for a while.  
"Do you have Instagram Suga?"  
"Oh yeah, I do. What's your username?"  
"I'm @{INSERT NAME HERE}"  
Suga nods and gets out his phone, opening the app and quickly tapping the username in the search bar.  
"I've just added you."  
"Are you @{INSERT OTHER NAME HERE}?"  
"Yeah."  
"HOLY CRAP!"  
Suga raises an eyebrow.  
"What's up?"  
"Are you Instagram famous? You have almost 40k followers! I only have like 200!"  
Suga laughed at the reaction.  
"I post stuff on healthy eating and fashion. Apparently people seem to like it. Although," he paused, looking though Daichi's profile - mostly gym selfies and a couple of funny screenshots - "I'm sure people will like your gym selfies just as much."

Suga said double tapping a particularly attractive shirtless selfie of Daichi at the gym.  
"Pfff I doubt it Suga! Your account is so cute " Daichi said, pointing to a pastel outfit co-od Suga posted a few days ago.  
Suga giggled and shoved him gently, "and this is cute too!" He exclaimed gesturing to a picture of Daichi and Michimaya.  
Daichi rolled his eyes and laughed nervously, "yeah right..."  
Suga was subtly trying to set them up, so far it wasn't working at all, but he was determined.

"It is!" Suga said insistently, nudging Daichi with his elbow.  
If Suga had been looking in that direction, he would've seen a small smile grace Daichi's face, and a blush cover his cheeks.  
But he didn't (and for that, Daichi was grateful), so the fact remained unknown to him.  
"Hey Suga,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to take a selfie?"  
Suga shot up from his comfortable position leaning back against the bench on which they were sat, a grin plastered across his face.  
"Do I?" He asked, phone already in his hand.  
Daichi laughed at his enthusiasm.  
Crap. Suga thought. Maybe I overdid it a bit there.  
Suga reached out his arm, smiled and snapped a picture, Daichi smiling behind him.  
They took a few more, trying out a couple of silly facial expressions.  
Eventually, the phone turned up in Daichi's hand, and the two men were sprawled on the grass, laughing merrily at the amount of chins they both had in one particularly ugly mugshot.

There were (thankfully) little people around, so no one made any comments.  
Suga was clutching his sides, "Daichi what even IS that face!" Spluttering with laughter, and rolling over on the grass to face him. Daichi grinned back and automatically turned towards him, being polite obviously, and they were suddenly a lot closer than intended.  
There was a few seconds of silence as their laughter drifted off, Daichi simply gazed into the silver haired boys eyes. Suga coughed lightly and sat up, "We should get going Daichi..." he said gently, rubbing the back of his neck. Daichi was looking flustered and managed to stammer out a weak agreement as the two set off.

"Are you going back to your dorm?" the only-slightly-awkward silence was broken by Suga's question.  
"Hm?" Daichi looked distracted, "oh yeah. I am."  
"Do you want me to walk you back?"  
"No, it's okay. You've done a lot for me today, and your house is closer than my dorm."  
"I don't mind," Suga said, raising an eyebrow and smiling.  
"Don't worry about it; I'll be fine," Daichi frowned slightly.  
"What's up?"  
"I'm still wearing your clothes."  
Suga laughed, "And your clothes are still back at my house. I'll wash them for you and give them back when we next have a lesson together."  
"I think that would be Tuesday again."  
"Yeah. Don't worry about washing those, in fact you can keep them if you want."  
"Really?" Daichi exclaimed, surprised.  
Suga made a noise in affirmation, "Sure. I never wear them, and besides..." they reach the front of the coffee shop, where Suga stops in front of the door and gives Daichi a once-over,  
"They look better on you anyway."

Suga cursed mentally. Why was it so hard?  
At least Daichi was dense, he thought.  
Well, his thighs certainly were.  
Suga had always had a cheeky and mischievous nature. It had never really gotten in the way of anything before, but to be able to set the other two up, Suga realised he'd need to tone it down a little.  
After wallowing in his regret and embarrassment for a while, he decided to forget it and go to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, after all.  
He threw on his pyjama Tshirt - an old blue one he'd had forever - and took off his jeans. He picked up his phone, and decided to post one of the selfies they'd taken on his Instagram.  
This photo was one of the fewer nicer ones they had taken - they were both lying down on the floor, eyes shut and mouths open mid-laugh - in all honesty Suga thought it was really cute.

Suga posted it with the caption "when you should be studying...but take cute selfies (^_−)−☆" and tagged Daichi in it. I mean, he was being honest, it WAS a cute selfie!  
Within seconds he had 100+ likes and a few comments, a handful asking Suga "is he your boyfriend?" Or saying things like "relationship goals"  
Suga slightly regretted posting it now, but he quickly replied to the comments informing them that he and Daichi were NOT dating.  
He hoped that Daichi wouldn't read the comments...  
He decided to have a quick scroll through Daichi's account, Suga blushed seeing the multiple photos of Daichi's shirtless torso on his page.  
Suga had to admit, Daichi was incredibly attractive.

But as he eyed the other's solid six-pack, bulging arms and toned thighs, he didn't really know how anyone couldn't find Daichi attractive.  
Suga sighed, and considered logging out, before deciding to send a DM to Daichi:

10:47 pm  
S - Hope you don't mind the extra followers.. haha

He put his phone down in order to go an brush his teeth and moisturise his face, and upon his return was greeted with a message from Daichi.

10:49 pm  
D: I'm not joking, I think I must've gained almost 100 in a minute

10:59 pm  
S: You're welcome :D

Suga hoped for the sake of Daichi and himself he didn't see the awkward comments. But to his dismay, a message from Daichi popped up on his phone screen. 

11:00 pm  
D: what was with the comments about us? I swear you had a girlfriend?

Suga raised an eyebrow, his mum must have mentioned one of his middle-school crushes to Daichi and he interpreted it wrong.  
Suga groaned and flopped down on his white sheets, 

11:02 pm  
S: ehh? No I don't have a girlfriend (ノ_＜)

Daichi saw the message and grinned. Suga was indeed, single. Much to Daichi's delight.  
However, much to Suga's embarrassment, the comments didn't look like they would be letting up any time soon.  
His plan wasn't going well, but that was okay.  
Because this was only the first stage of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sososo sorry for not updating for a while... my internet has been a bit unstable and I had to apply for work experience, but it's all sorted now and I can post more regularly!

Daichi's hands were wrapped around Suga's waist as he planted breathless kissed on the other man's collarbone, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt. Suga's hands were clutching fistfuls of dark hair and -

 

Daichi sat up, shocked. 

_'Shit,'_ he bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, _'I'm having a dream about Suga? Why was it so... so intense?'_

Blushing, he rubbed his bleary eyes and groaned; this wasn't what he wanted to happen. He swallowed and glanced out of the grimy window, the morning sunshine splashed its bright rays into the cramped room. Hot and flustered as he checked the time, Daichi was still very much overcome by the dream he had just had. He stared at the small calendar taped precariously to his wall, and looked at the bold, underlined writing...

**'Suga's for study meet.'**

Oh.

Oh _shit_.

Daichi had completely forgotten. Scrambling to his feet, he frantically planned out possible outfits in his head while simultaneously trying to shove his legs into the arms of a t-shirt.

"Oh dear."

Daichi had looked first up at the person speaking, then down to where the other's gaze fell. He stopped trying to shove his legs through the arm holes, "Hey Kuroo. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just heard a crash and thought I'd check on you."

Kuroo lived in the room next to Daichi, although he spent most nights at crazy (and probably illegal) parties. In fact, they had met when Kuroo had walked (or perhaps fallen was more accurate) into Daichi's room thinking it was his own, and Daichi had walked him back. He was a crafty guy - Daichi, unfortunately knew from experience -so if he ever found out what had gotten him so flustered, he would undoubtedly never hear the end of it.

 Kuroo grinned. "So, who's Suga?" 

Daichi's mouth dropped open and he desperately wracked his mind for some kind of excuse. 

"-Man, I heard you talking in your sleep this morning." Kuroo smirked, winking. 

"It-it doesn't matter who it is..." Daichi grumbled, pulling on his shirt and crossing his arms in a last attempt to look slightly dignified. 

"Whatever man, just wishing you good luck with them." 

Daichi was about to open his mouth to protest (because, he'd  known Suga for a week and it wasn't like _that_ ) but a quiet voice was heard from outside the room, 

"Kuro? Can you hurry up?"

Immediately, the evil smirk disappeared from Kuroo's face and was replaced with a genuine smile - he seemed to perk up at the sound, eyes shining brightly as he grinned and called back, "don't worry babe I'm just coming!" he glanced at Daichi, "I better go, he's waiting for me..." Kuroo trailed off, obviously deep in thought.

"No! It's fine! Thank you for checking in on me!"

Kuroo saluted him and marched across the hall to where the voice was, Daichi saw a glimpse through the door of Kuroo grab his quiet friend with the bad bleach job and as they shared a small kiss, he averted his eyes - not wanting to intrude on the couple's private moment. Sighing exasperatedly, he looked down at the pile of clothes strewn across his bed in his frantic struggle to get ready: but somehow none of them seemed good enough anymore.

Banishing the disturbingly strong urge to go and buy some more clothes, Daichi took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. It wasn't a date.

It was a study dat- meet.

' _Ugh_ ,' he put his head in his hands - his subconscious was _not_ helping. 

 

Eventually, he decided to just wear a pair of skinny joggers (which Michimiya had said made his legs look nice) and a white shirt (which again, Michimiya had said something about it making his arms look good). He tied his shoelaces and ran out the door, bag in hand, hoping he wouldn't be late to Suga's.

Daichi's breathing was heavy as he reached the small coffee shop, where he knocked on the door, eagerly awaiting his study partner. Moments later Suga opened the door wearing a loose mint green sweater and white jeans, his silver hair looking freshly washed. 

"Daichi!" he said surprised, before taking in his breathless appearance, "Daichi? Did you run to get here?" he laughed. 

"I-yeah I did, I didn't want to inconvenience you or anything."

Suga grinned ("Come in, come in!") and led Daichi up to his room, which he had only gotten a brief glimpse of last time. After briefly greeting Suga's mother (who winked at Daichi knowingly), they climbed the staircase - where Daichi noticed two things.

A) That Suga smelled  _really_ nice, and

B) That Suga had a  _really_ nice butt.

Not that he was staring, but it was hard not to notice as Suga walked up the stairs in front of him. Daichi was simply... admiring Suga as girls might admire each other's hair.

Yeah.

He'd go with that.

 

Suga gestured to Daichi to follow him inside his room, which was painted with gentle whites and pale blues, fairy lights strung artistically across the wall. It was beautiful, and Daichi told Suga so, before realising that he had sounded a little stupid - but Suga seemed to appreciate it all the same:

"You think so? Aw thanks Daichi!"

Daichi swallowed - his name seemed to sound different when Suga said it. Like it had more of a meaning. He shook his head subtly to try and clear his thoughts. Now was not the time for thinking about... that. Instead, he gestured to his bag - "I brought all my books, and a pad with pens to make notes."

"Ah good, good!" Suga responded, patting the desk which had two chairs drawn up at it. Daichi flushed as he realised how close he would have to be to Suga... not that it was a bad thing, of course. Suga sat in one of them and looked at Daichi expectantly, so he followed his lead and sat down next to him. Their legs were touching. Daichi's entire left side felt as if someone were lighting fireworks inside it, yet at the same time felt oddly numb.

Looking for a distraction, he hastily grabbed his notepad and a handful of pens. 

"Where do we start?" he said with a shaky laugh.

Suga tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear and smiled, "well what don't you understand?"

Daichi opened his mouth but nothing came out; he couldn't really remember if he understood anything (the position of Suga in front of him had proved slightly distracting in class - when the light shone on his hair Daichi stopped everything he was doing to look at all the colours in it). 

"Uh, well I guess the more accurate question is what  _do_ I understand..."

Suga snorted quietly, and quickly tried to compose himself, "I'm sure your grades aren't  _that_ bad Daichi - you seem pretty intelligent to me!"

Daichi coughed, blushing and raising his eyebrows slightly in surprise, "well I guess the case is not that I don't understand - more like I just can't concentrate in lessons."

He looked up at Suga, the root of his problem, whose warm brown eyes were shining with... something Daichi didn't really recognise. The silver-haired man nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"Like, whenever I'm in there, I can't concentrate! It's not like that in my PE class!"

"Maybe the room's just a weird temperature or something?" he shrugged, "it doesn't really matter - I don't mind going over it with you."

Daichi raises an eyebrow, disbelieving, "The entire topic? I know some people are more patient than others but-"

Another grin is sent in his direction, "well to be honest it helps me too, going over this stuff. Plus hanging out with you isn't awful."

 Daichi chuckled, "you're not too bad yourself, Sugawara," he sighed and but his lip, "still though I feel bad - it's a lot of work. It would take a lot of time..." Daichi trailed off, just realising this was probably the first of many study dates. 

"That's totally fine! We should totally make this a regular thing Daichi!" came the excited answer, "this will be fun, I promise! First of all, when do you find yourself not concentrating? Is it the teacher? A student?" He pressed.

Well, it was multiple things actually. He relayed the thought to Suga who nodded, eyebrows knitting together in the most adorable way-

Daichi blinked. _Hard_.

"Uh, I guess the room does smell kinda funny. I get a headache almost every lesson."

He wasn't lying - and he knew from the recognition on Suga's face that he knew what he was talking about.

"Right?" Suga exclaimed, "the one that smells like someone doused a fish in toilet cleaner?"

Daichi burst out laughing, "yes!"

He carried on laughing from the absolutely ridiculous (but completely accurate) description. Of course, it wasn't really the fish smell which distracted him, but it certainly didn't help him concentrate.

 "Well, maybe you should try wearing a super strong deodorant?" Suga managed to say between snorts of laughter. He clutched his side and broke into a grin, "at least you know what causes it though!" 

Daichi nodded smiling; if only Suga knew then he maybe wouldn't be as cheerful. 

"Anyway, shall we start Sugawara-san?" Daichi said playfully.

"None of that-"

"-I was joking-"

"-It's Sugawara- _shishou_ to you."

 

* * *

 

Daichi yawns and turns what must've been the thousandth page. Detailed, colourful notes Suga had made for him were sprawled around the desk - each looking like a work of art (which Daichi had half a mind to frame later).

Daichi heard a loud gasp, "Daichi, it's almost 6'o clock!"

That meant they'd been at work for... 6 hours, minus the break they'd had when Suga's mother brought them up sandwiches.

"Well that's enough of that." Daichi slammed the book shut and collapsed on Suga's bed, head into the mattress, breathing in the calming, fresh scent. He heard Suga yawn, and felt the bed dip where he sat down near Daichi on the bed.

"I'm _so_ tired my God - all we've been doing it sitting down!" Suga complained lightly. Daichi tried to respond, but his words were muffled by the duvet.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that Daichi." Suga said mock-sarcastically.

Daichi twisted his body round, "I should be leaving, Kuroo is probably wondering where I am..." which was a great whopper of a lie - because he knew that Kuroo was probably doing something stupid again with his friend Bokuto, the remains of which were no doubt going to cover every surface in the kitchen for another few days. Honestly, Daichi had _just_ finished cleaning the cake remains from the oven -

His souring thoughts were interrupted by a yawn, "well it's only 6, so you don't have to go anywhere..."

Daichi grunts out a noise in approval, still indulging in the comfort of Suga's mattress (which was _so much nicer_ than the one he had) when he felt a warm body drape itself over his back.

He turns his head to the side, so his words didn't come out muffled.

"Suga, what are you doing?"

"You're sleeping on my bed, so I'm sleeping on you."

_'Fair enough'_ , Daichi thought, but he shifted sideways anyway so that there was room for them both to relax comfortably. He felt the weight roll off him to reside next to him, and when opened his eyes to see Suga inches away from his nose and his heart practically lept out of his chest.

Suga giggled softly and smiled, "this is better than you going home."

Daichi felt warm, coffee scented, breath tickle his cheeks. He couldn't help but smile; Suga looked so sleepy and happy.

 "Yeah," he agreed, yawning again and half crawling underneath Suga's duvet. Granted it was only 6:30, and sleeping now would just mean that they woke up in the middle of the night - but Daichi didn't care because the most beautiful entity he'd ever laid eyes on was falling asleep right next to him. So he shuffled a bit closer, and closed his eyes.

He felt the duvet move around him, "what are you doing?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Conserving heat, what does it look like Daichi?"

 "I- I dunno," he manages to mumble, before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the warm thing next to him, because he was cold. He didn't register the warm thing hugging back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next chapter will come out, but expect another before the end of January! Hope you enjoyed this update :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will probably be up at some point next week :D


End file.
